The Pureblooded Princess of Neurx
by Dark-Angel-Princess 01
Summary: Zero was thought to be killed in the fight between Rido but what if he had survived. Kaname and Yuki are living a nice life together until Kaname meets a another pureblood princess. Wait! why does she remind him so much of Zero!
1. Chapter 1

The Pure-blooded Mistress of Neurx

(Kaname's Pov)

Kaname-sama! Kaname.....ONI-SAN!!!! Shouted Yuki in Her Brothers Ear Oh! Sorry Yuki what is it I said as I got off the ground and looked at her. Ni-sama you're not going to believe it there's another Pure-blooded princess and she's related to shizuka said my sister as I stared in shock "how's that even possible her family was already killed" Yuki what's her name. Oh her name is Serena and she kind of looks like Zero but it's a girl and a pureblood...Come on I'll show you my sister said as she took my hand and brought me inside and up to the balcony area. See that's her there she said as she point to the pureblood beauty I was in shock she was even prettier then my mother and Yuki combined long silver-purple hair a whitish-blue dress with lots a decor on it and black bow on the side of her head, ribbon around her next and white tights with ballet shoes that matched her hair and was talking to some other vampires...she was beautiful when she saw us I saw her eyes they were and beautiful light purple.

Then she smiled at us and told the people around her to ask if she could talk to the us alone and they did what she said, then she started to walk towards us and takes a small bow and we bow back "it's very nice to finally meet you Yuki and Kaname Kuran, and Yuki you're as beautiful as they say and Kaname you not so bad yourself " she said with a beautiful voice and smile Yes Thank you me and my sister said come now let us sit she said as she brought us to the only table on the balcony , sure we said as we sat down, for a while we didn't talked then when the other vampires left the balcony and it was only us she sighted, Huh? Is something the matter Serena I said as I looked at her now bored face, no nothings the matter I was just waiting for those uptight shirts to leave she said as she crosses her legs and crossed her arms as well, I was in shock she just called her elders uptight shirts I turned to my sister and she was shocked too, what do u mean? I ask her as she took a drink of her wine, I mean just because I'm a pureblood and a princess that doesn't mean I can't have fun like human or a none royal vampire I mean it'll no 1,900 years ago when that's was considered okay but now the times has changed so I don't want to do it anymore she said and she leaned back in her chair.

I was in shock no one ever said that before sure I agree with her but I would never actually say it , then I heard Giggles and I turn to my sister to see her in giggles of laughter "you're really funny Serena I hope we can be friends" said my sister as she stretch out her hand to Serena "ya I would like that " she said as she took my sisters hand then Yuki took her hand and discover a same vile with a heart lid and some purple liquid" huh? What's this Serena said my sister as she was worried about the vile" yes Serena what is this vile for" I said as I looked at her don' worry that's for the hunters all you have to do if you are ever in danger with hunters You take a small sip and think of where you want to go and you are transported there she said as me and Yuki stared in shock "was anything like this even possible" why thank you Serena I said as I looked at her Oh your welcome she said as she stood up Yuki if i's not much trouble could I talk to your brother alone , ummm sure Serena my sister said as she got up as well, don't worry i just need to tell him something, okay ill be inside Ni-sama, okay be safe , okay she said as she left me with that woman. So Serena what did you want to talk to me about. i said as i turned to her to see her glaring at me...um is something wrong..... tisk tisk Kaname i thought you would be smarter I can't beilive you don't reconize me I'm so upset she said as she disappeared and reapered behind me, what are you talking about, this is the first time I ever meet you, she started to laugh and disappeared again and apeared 5 feet away and all of a sudden then she pulled something out of her dress and held it up to her face and pointed it at me and smirck, do you reconize me now Kaname-sama, I stood in shock that thing she was holding it was....Bloody Rose...that's Zero's Gun wait purple hair and eyes and a laid back attitude.

Now I understand...it nice to see you again Zero Kiryu or should I say Serena Neurx the only secert daughter or the pair of raire twins of Shizuka Hio and Also related to the second Kuran leader of 10 thousand years ago.... heh so now you know my little dirty secert...so what do you think finding out a person you hate turns out to be your long lost bethroved wife and lover who was to think to have died in a hunter attack....did you miss me cause i missed you after my mind was sealed away for 100 years. Yes Serena I said as I walked over to her and pulled her into and embrace then we looked up at each other and we shared a passionate kiss. Hmm Kaname it's been so long since we seen each other what do you think Yuki would do if she saw us here right now she would be jelelous and shocked that I had the same thing that was done to her that was done to me as well she said as she was catching cherry bloosms as i sat next to a tree as watched her having fun. Serena can I ask you something, huh? sure Kaname what is it, she said as she turned to look at me, why did you run away all those ears ago...i said as i watch her eyes wided and then hide her face with her hair, oh thats because of...... then she looked up with bloody red eyes....my Grandfather Rido Kuran.

AN / I hope you enjoyed this and please Review also no Flames and no bad review i only want people who like my stories to review (sorry if I sound to pushy o ) ^-^


	2. AUTHORSNOTE

Hello everyone.

okay lately, i've been reviewing all my stories as well as my original ones that i've been working on lately and i've been slowly getting better at my writing and making my stories better.

and that's is mostly why i haven't been updating for a while. but i' haven't completely given up on my stories just yet, and will get around to them very soon, it may take awhile since school is coming back up and this is my last year in high school. but i will be taking a creative writing course in my last semester so i may get time to work on them there.

Right now i'm working on my Original story 'Poison Heart' which is written in a proper writing style and is easy to understand, because i'm getting better. but i'm still writing down ideas for my stories on here and i'm free to hear any of your ideas if you want anything interesting to happen


End file.
